Revenge
by SapphireCordeliaGenevieve
Summary: Tony Stark visits his cousin, Leo, for a family reunion. What he doesn't know is that Leo and his friends have a secret. When they are driving back to Stark tower they get attacked by monster. Leo and his friends intervene and help. How will the Avengers take this, what will happen?
1. Attack

**_STEVE RODGERS POV_**

 **Author Note : All characters belong to Marvel or Rick Riordan**

When I joined the Avengers, I thought there would be more days off.

I know Captain America complaining! You probably thought you would never use those two words in the same here I am complaining. Yep, the recent attacks has been growing so much that it has forced to Captain America, to complain.

We were currently flying in the Quinjet, there was some attack in Long Island. As we were landing in a large forest, we heard a loud roar.

We went into action. Thor grabbed his hammer. I got my shield. Clint the same with the bow. and Natasha pulled to two guns out of nowhere. The fight was a blur. I stood on top of our now wrecked car. A robot came flying towards me and I slammed my shield into one of the robots, effectively killing it.

"Cover the air, Stark!" I shout,

I watched as Tony was facing off with the robots in the air and as one of the robots crashed through the wall and the debris formed around it.

Tony smirked and said, " All in the day's work." pretending to flip his imaginary hair.

Bruce was going against some crazy horned giant. The horned giant was doing ridiculously good, dodging the Hulk like a pro. The giant was so focused on Hulk that he didn't notice me, I grabbed my shield and threw it at him, successfully killing it, the giant surprisingly bursting into golden dust. What?

At the same time, Natasha was dodging the robots with grace and strength. She easily pushed back the robots. She suddenly backed away, before yelling, "Clint!" He obliged, shooting arrows towards the robots.

I was sparring with a few robots, managing not to get knocked out. Bruce, who had already finished the giant thing rushed forward to help. I knocked over a few robots with my shield while Hulk pounded them.

Soon all the robots were knocked out of dead. That left us standing there awkwardly, with a bunch of knocked out robots and gold dust.

"Well, thats done...Shwarma!" Asked Tony,Tony suddenly froze,

His eyes were bigger than the moon.

"Tony?" Natasha asks,

"I am so late!" He squealed,

"Pepper is going to be so mad!" I hear him murmur, as he walked back towards to the Quinjet.

He turned back and looked at us, "Well what are you waiting for! hurry up!" He ushered us into the Quinjet, he looked at his watch and cursed.

He sighed and said, "I guess we will be going on a field trip!"

A devious smile already forming on his face.

We looked at each other, what just happened?


	2. Family Visit

BRUCE BANNER POV

I was confused. That all I could say. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the Quinjet land.

I looked outside the window to see that we had landed outside a huge mansion.

In the corner of my eye I see Natasha frown. I look at her questioningly

"That is Tristan McLean's house. Why are we landing in Tristan McLean's HOUSE!" She screamed the last part at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked,

"We landed on Tristan McLean's front lawn!" She said, emphasizing each word like she was talking to a baby.

"So….you like Tristan McLean?" Tony asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Natasha and Tristan sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…..Ouch!" Tony said, a red hand print started to form from where Natasha had slapped him in the face.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Tony wailed as he sunk to his knees, his hands covering his face. We chuckled at the sight.

"Son of Stark, Do not be ….. What do mortals say…..drama queen!" Thor said,

Stark stood up and said, "Girlfriend! Excuse me! What did you say?" That only caused more laughter,

Tony puffed and said, "We are here because it's a family reunion!"

"What"?! Clint said,

"You have family?" I asked,

"Great! Two STARKS, are they going to be as lazy as you?!" Steve said,

"Excuse me! I am not lazy, I am just on my battery saving mode!" He replied

Tony then rolled his eyes and said, "Distant relative….His mom is my cousin or something!"

"Wait! So you never met him before?" I asked,

"Of course not!" Tony replied, We just all stared at him,

"So you are going Tristan McLean's house and you're going to tell him you're his relative?" Natasha said using the same tone as before.

Tony huffed and said in a duh tone, "Of course not! I'm walking into Tristan McLean's house and I'm going to tell his daughters friend that I'm his relative. DUH!"

Without another word he walked out of the Quinjet and towards the front door of the mansion. We looked at each other, then we followed him, He knocked on the big wooden door, I hear a shout and footstep, the huge door swings open, a handsome boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair stand there.

He smiles a carefree smile and says, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here for the family reunion!" Tony said before we could say anything else,

His eyes flickered, and then he smiled again and said, "Sure thing, which side of the family are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Leo Valdez's mother's side, these are just some of my friends." Tony replied, The boy's eyes went huge, I swear they were going to fall out of its sockets.

"LEO!" He screams,

He smiled and said, "Come on in!" He swung the door open, we followed him in. Slightly surprised how beautiful the interior is. I turn around to see him close the front door shut. He smiles again and said,

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Percy."

"Hey." We chorused,

"Follow me." He said, He leads us to this gorgeous living room, with a marble table and a beautiful chandelier. Percy then said,

"Have a seat. Ill get Leo." He then turned around and screamed,

"LEO!" He smiled apologetically and sat on the sofa. A skinny Latino boy runs down the stairs, he was wearing a tool belt and his hands were greasy and he held a…..thing in one hand.

"Why, have you all gathered to look at the beauty that is me," the boy asked.

" I can't say I blame you. I mean, hello?" He then gestured to his body, while striking model poses.

"NO one is as perfect or sexy as me. But i'm afraid I might have to start collecting tickets for people to look at me, if this keeps going on." He said,

Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"Leo, this is um….I'm sorry but who are you I didn't quite catch your name." He looked at us apologetically.

I was slightly confused, he didn't know who we are? what!?

Before we could say anything Leo interrupted him and said, "Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, Billionaire, Playboy, Genius, Philanthropist! Did I forget to mention he is a BILLIONAIRE!" Leo practically screamed,

he then sighed and said, "He is one of the most awesomest person ever, next to the first place winner, me, Leo Valdez, super sized mcshizzle, bad boy supreme and -"

Thor jumps up and said, "EVERYONE LOVES A BAD BOY!"

Percy and Leo look at him like he was crazy. Thor ignored him and was grinning ear to ear.

"How did you know that?" Percy asked,


	3. What?

**PERCY POV**

 **Authors Note : So happy you guys liked it, this might be a boring chapter, sorry. All rights go to Marvel and Rick Riorden.**

Leo was having a party today.

After all, I think we deserved to have a party after what happened. We decided to have the party at Tristan McLean's house since it was big enough to fit all of us. Plus, since Tristan has now accepted Piper being a demigod, and after a few monster incidents, he has upgraded the house. Giving it a secret demigod floor, and extra protection. I was in the living room when the bell rang.

I yelled, "I'll get it!" I opened the door, I wanted to laugh out loud, there were six people standing before me. One was literally wearing an American flag, another was wearing a red cape.

Instead of laughing, I try to be polite and I smile and say, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here for the family reunion!" The one in the front with slightly burned hair said,

I was surprised these people are demigods?! They look nothing like demigods. Their clothes would just attract more monsters.

I masked my confusion and smiled and I asked, "Sure thing, which side of the family are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Leo Valdez's mother's side, these are just some of my friends." The same one replied, My eyes went huge.

This is what I get for trying to be nice to Hera. Asking her to send the invitation. Great. Now we have to deal with mortals. At Leo would be happy that he has family in his mortal side.

"LEO!" I scream,Before I smiled and said, "Come on in!" I swung the door open, they followed me in. I smiled when I see their awed faces looking around. I turn around shut the front door.

I smiled again and said, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Percy."

"Hey." They chorused,

"Follow me." I said, I led them to the living room,

I then said, "Have a seat. Ill get Leo."

I then turned around and screamed, "LEO!" I smiled apologetically and sat on the sofa. Leo runs down the stairs, he was wearing the magical toolbelt he found in bunker 9 with Festus. Both his hands were greasy, in one hand he held a wrench. Probably from working on his new monster proof phones.

"Why, have you all gathered to look at the beauty that is me," Leo asked.

" I can't say I blame you. I mean, hello?" He then gestured to his body, while striking model poses.

"NO one is as perfect or sexy as me. But i'm afraid I might have to start collecting tickets for people to look at me, if this keeps going on." Leo said,

I wanted to facepalm, instead I rolled my eyes and said, "Leo, this is um….I'm sorry but who are you I didn't quite catch your name." I looked at us apologetically,

For a second they looked confused, suspicion began to cloud their eyes, especially the red hair woman and the man next to her. Sure they were trying to hide it but I could read them like an open book. These people were definitely not normal mortals.

Before they could say anything Leo interrupted them and said, "Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, Billionaire, Playboy, Genius, Philanthropist! Did I forget to mention he is a BILLIONAIRE!" Leo practically screamed,

he then sighed and said, "He is one of the most awesomest person ever, next to the first place winner, me, Leo Valdez, super sized mcshizzle, bad boy supreme and -"

The blond man with the red cape and hammer suddenly jumps up and said, "EVERYONE LOVES A BAD BOY!"

Me and Leo look at him like he was crazy.

The man ignored us and was grinning ear to ear.

"How did you know that?" I asked, my suspicion was growing at the second, my hand inching to riptide.

 **ANNABETH POV**

I was currently training with Thalia in the training area, Piper's dad built it for us. After a few monster attacks. He felt that Piper should train more, so he built this for us.

Me and Thalia was coming from the training area when I hear voices upstairs.

"Hurry, maybe it's Grover!" I said,

We ran up the stairs and we close the secret passageway, We turn to see 6 most weirdly dressed people ever.

I gasp when one of them turn around,

I kneel and say, "Thor, Norse god of thunder,"

Thor gasps and said, "No need to kneel to me, milady, I am blessed to meet the heroes of olympus"

The women with red hair said, "Wait, You know Thor, but you don't know who we are?"

Percy blushed red and said, "We were really busy the past summer." ..fighting a war I add in my head.

"Doing what?" The one holding a bow and arrow asked, wait! a bow and arrow?

I turned to look at Percy and said, "Did you let them in?"

Percy blushed and said, "Yeah?"

I could't glared at him and said, "You seaweed brain! Do you not see that guy with a weapon, we could be dead by now if they weren't the avengers-"

"Why would I kill my own cousin?" One of them asked,

"WHAT?!" Thalia asked,

We all look at him questioningly,

He stood up and gave a goofy smile and said, "Did I forget to mention, I, Tony Stark, weapon of mass seduction, am related to Leo?"


	4. Introductions Please

STEVE POV

I felt bad for the kids, although I was slightly confused on why they didn't know about the avengers, at least Percy didn't seem to know.

I mean it's not everyday some random person is related to them, out of the blue.

Even worst, that random person is Tony Stark. The only thing bigger than his ego is his expo. Yep, there is now a Tony Stark Expo.

They were still staring at Tony , mouth open.

Tony smirked and said, "Take a picture it will last longer!".

The silence was broken by the scrawny Latino boy, now dubbed as Leo, "Awesome! I'm related to Tony Stark! The number one leading cause of death among terrorists."

Leo sighs and said, "When life gives you lemons-"

"I dont like being handed things!" Tony whined,

The kids laughed,

"You designed the Stark Tower!" A blonde girl asked,

"DUH, the tower I literally my last name!" Tony replied, a smile forms on his lips,

well, he must be happy to have all the attention

"Oh My Zeus!" The girl said,

She started blurting out questions, "How many square inches, How did you make it so that it all rely on-"

"Annabeth, maybe later." The girl next to her said,

"Lets introduce us first!" Percy said,

"Introduce who?" A mysterious voice asked from behind us. I turned around, there were three boys and three girls. The one that spoke had shaggy, messy black hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes. and a pale complexion. He wore dark clothing and an aviator jacket, he looked no older than fourteen.

"You guys made it!" Leo said,

"There was some commotion at camp. Nothing we can't fix." A girl said, She had glossy black hair and black eyes. She looked relaxed but her facial expression said otherwise.

"So who is this?" another girl said she has choppy, uneven caramel-colored hair and eyes that seem to be changing color. She has a slim build and an average height. A Cherokee complexion, and looks about fifteen.

Annabeth explained the situation to them,

"Wait! That means there is going to be two Leos?" The girl with glossy black hair asked,

Annabeth thought about it before replying, "Yeah, I guess."

"Great." One of the boys said. We chuckled at that.

"Well. I'm Reyna." The girl with glossy black hair said.

"I'm Piper." The one with colour changing eyes said,

"Jason Grace." The boy in the back said, he had corn blond hair, blue eyes, and a very interesting scar above his upper lip.

"Nico Di Angelo." The youngest boy said, something about his voice screamed deadly.

"Hazel." The girl that never spoke up said. She has cocoa-colored skin, curly cinnamon-brown hair, and golden eyes.

"Thalia." said he girl with electric-blue eyes and spiky black hair, and she wears dark makeup and punk style clothing.

"Frank." The slightly chubby boy in the back, with black hair.

"I already introduced myself, but I'm Percy, that is Annabeth and you already met Leo." Percy said,

Natasha stood up and said, "Natasha,"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows, did she really trust these kids to tell them her real name? I mean isn't it suspicious that they didn't know who we are.

My thoughts were intervened when Clint introduced himself.

"My name is Bruce Banner." Bruce said, he blushes slightly and sits down.

I was about to introduce myself when Frank suddenly said, "Your Dr. Banner! Your work is unparalleled, and I am a huge fan of when you lose control and turn into a enormous green raging monster!" His eyes were wide, full of happiness.

Bruce blushed and murmured something and scratches his head and said, "uh...Thanks?"

Not the best way to be remembered.

I stood up and said, "Captain America,"

Nico, the youngest boy with the aviator jackets gasps, and said, "You're from the 19th century! You're-"

Hazel cuts him off and said, "I'm sure we can catch up later,"

I tilt my head, catch up? what?

But Nico nods his head.

Tony then stood up and said, "As Leo said, I am Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and a ninja."

"What? No! your not a ninja!" Clint exclaimed, obviously upset.

"Did you see me do that?" Tony replied,

"Do what?" Clint asked, confusion written all over his face,

"Exactly." Tony replies, a smirk on his face

Tony then stood up, smiling and said, "Hop on kiddies! Uncle Tony is going to take you on a field trip"


	5. Surprise

_**NATASHA POV**_

 **Authors Note : I'm updating so fast because I might not be able to update tomorrow or Sunday. I'll try yo update. All rights go to Marvel and Rick Riorden**

The kids looked at Tony like he was crazy.

"You want us to go to Stark Tower." Percy asked, drawing out each word as if teaching a first grader.

"Yeah!" Tony replied,

"Aren't you afraid we might, I don't know, blow it up or something?" Leo asked,

"Course not? Plus I want to get to know my cousin and his friends." He said,

The 8 of them exchanged looks, a silent communication.

"Ok, we'll go." Percy said

He seemed to be the natural leader of the group.

We started walking outside.

Thor smiles giddily and seems to be totally fangirling over Percy and his friends. My suspicion was growing, how did Thor know these kids, sure, they were kids, but looks can be very deceiving. I mean they don't even know about the Avengers. Of course I liked my identity hidden, but it has been more than nine months since the Chitauri Attack and the media were still talking about us. That's all there is now, its Avengers this! Avengers that! Even if they were this busy to not know about some world ending attack. Why would these kids believe some random stranger that comes up to their door and tells them that they are their relative. I mean seriously? That is like Stranger 101. Don't talk to strangers! I pinched myself, wondering why I even gave them my real name. ugh!

My thoughts were interrupted when Clint said, "There is no way that I am letting kids on my baby!"

"We are not kids!" Yelled Percy,

"You landed a jet on my front lawn!" Piper exclaimed,

"Uh...It's a Quinjet and that is not the big problem here!" Clint replied,

"We will use my car then!" Leo said, who didn't really seemed to care about the lawn.

"I'll go with you." I said, I had to keep an eye on these kids, they could be terrorist for all I know. Especially Percy, he seemed to fidget to much. His eyes.. They were different. they were nothing like a teenagers eyes, his eyes didn't look like they were mad or happy. NO I'm not in love with his eyes or anything. His eyes were warrior eyes. His eyes looked like they been through hell and back. My thoughts were interrupted when Thor started fangirling.

"Me too!" Thor said, he sounded like he could barely keep his excitement in.

"Will your car fit that many people?" Tony asked,

"Yeah, I think so." Leo replied,

"You know where Stark Tower is?" Tony asked,

"Yeah." Leo replied,

Tony nodded and went into the Quinjet with the other Avengers.

"Come on." Jason said,

We walked to the sidewalk and there was a slick black limo. How did I not notice that before?

"You said car! Not a LIMO!" I growled at Leo

"Are you even old enough to drive!?" I asked,

"Of course." Leo said,

I wanted to snort, but I kept it under control.

We filed into the Limo, which was very impressive may I add.

The speaker came on and I felt the car start.

"This is Commando Leo speaking.. I suggest you all fasten your seatbelts, Uncle Leo is going to take you on a trip..."

Oh great, I said sarcastically in my head.

 ** _Time Skip_**

We have been driving around for a while.

The awkward silence was practically torture,

I was staring out of the window when we got hit. There was a horrible screeching sound and the car flipped over. I hear someone scream. Its seems like forever until we had contact with the ground.

The car landed with a crash. I felt a something jab into my arm, blood dripping down. I opened my eyes, Dust particles everywhere.

I coughed and yelled, "Everybody OUT!"

I yanked the handle on the door, the door falls off completely and we all filed out. Everybody was covered in dust and scratches. Leo seemed to have it the worst. He had scratches all over him and a huge tear in his shirt, his face was smeared with a little bit of blood.

Something roared, I turned around to see a serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits and many heads. Each head has a diamond shaped mouth and was filled with razor sharp teeth. It turned, and its tail slammed into a building. The building crumbled in contact with the tail . Dust and debris started to fill the air. I cursed under my breath, and I reached into my boot to get my secret stash of ammunition and loaded into the gun, in which I hid in my other boot. I was about to attack the serpent like monster, when out of nowhere a weird lady with fire hair, a donkey leg and a metal leg lunged at Percy's side. He dodged it neatly and swiftly spun around to face her. He sent a swipe with his baseball bat, which she avoided barely. She growled, annoyed. Wait! Where did he get a bat? Am I really losing my touch? I blinked the bat suddenly flickered into a sword then back into a bat. what was going on?

"Perseus Jackson." She hissed.

"Kelli." Percy growled back.

"How nice to see you again." She purred, her forked tongue flicked.

"I can't say the same about you." Percy replied,

"Tartarus isn't the same without you. I am sure you would love to come back" She said,

"How about no. Sorry. I am a very busy person. But you could schedule an appointment. Call me at +1(800)PER-SASY if you have want an appointment." He replied.

She growled and bared her teeth, and said "Shut it, Sea Spawn, just know he is raising, and when he comes, he will destroy those petty half bloods!"

She then lunged wildly at his side, he sidestepped and Kelli flew past him. I raised my gun and started shooting at her,

she hissed and said, "Do not join in this, Mortal! It is not your fight!"

The bullets just seem to go just through her...weird…

Kelli was too busy talking to me that she didn't notice Percy. He roundhouse kicked her in the head, raising his bat swinging at her. She screeched and turned to golden dust.

"Hey!" I turn to see Leo shout at the serpent like monster.

The monster turned all its heads at us. It started running towards us. Percy jumped up and started running. Dodging each heads vicious bite.

The kids were a blur.

At the same time Percy was fighting the Serpent monster.

Thalia and Jason were fighting some weird snake hair ladies with their eyes CLOSED. The weird snake hair lady has brass hands, sharp teeth and hair made up of living snakes. One was wearing an apron with the words 'Bargain Mart' on it and kept on offering free samples of Crispy Cheese N Wieners, when the other would yell at it. Lightning suddenly struck, evaporating a wave of monsters and the weird snake hair ladies into golden dust. I looked at Thor to see if it was his doing. But he just stood, mouth open. His eyes wide. He kept on muttered something about Riptide and big three. If Thor wasn't controlling the lightning then who is?

Hazel and Piper had taken on some robots. Hazel dodged with grace and agility. She then threw her sword or bat like a javelin, and it went through the robot, the robot fell to the ground. Jewels started sprouting from the ground, the robots suddenly stop shooting at her and started shooting at each other. I hear Piper mutter something and seems to be in deep concentration.

Reyna was fighting some robots too, she surprisingly very good. She kicked, dodged and stabbed. Killing robot after robot, like a war machine. I watched as she charged, aiming to stab one of the giants in the chest. The giant side stepped quickly, but not quickly enough, the spear rakes across his torso, distracted by this, Reyna took the chance and stabbed the giant in the back. The giant wailed in pain and exploded into golden dust.

Nico was helping Reyna, for someone so young, he was amazing. He advanced towards the remaining giants with amazing agility, as he dodged each projectile coming at him. He eventually got close enough to leap at the giant and slice it across the chest. The giant cried out loud and dissipated into golden dust like the other giants. Skeletons started crawling out of the ground and started grabbing the robots from the air into the ground. I watched in amazement as Percy started cutting off the Serpent monsters heads with the bat. He was even able to get a stab the monster with a BAT! I watched with curiousity when the heads seemed to be reforming.

Percy turned around and then yelled, "LEO!"

Leo obliged and took OUT A FLAME THROWER! and started throwing flames at the Serpent Monster. At the same time, lightning shot down and shocked the monster. Then it started raining. The water formed a small water tornado and started attacking the monster. The serpent monster thrashed wildly, before bursting into golden dust.

That left me and Thor staring wild eyed at eight slightly sweating teenagers and a big pile of golden dust, with some dead robots.

I stood there, eyes wide. It was not often that a master assassin and spy is surprised.

Well, Fury is going to so mad.


	6. Airplanes

**STEVE POV**

 **Authors Note : Hi guys! :) I updated some of the chapters cause I wasn't satisfied with them! Happy reading! Nothing belongs to me.**

When Natasha called them, she didn't seem like herself, she sounded half tired, half annoyed and most confusingly, she sounded surprised. She didn't even explain the situation she was in, as if she didn't want to talk it over the phone. All she said was, "Get here now." She didn't even say why.

So when we went into the Quinjet and started flying towards the coordinates. I expected a small car crash, heck I even expected, there was some traffic and they couldn't get to Stark Tower and they needed transport. But what I didn't expect was silence. The usually buzzing streets of New York were silent.

Tony got up from his seat and started drinking alcohol from his cup, and he continued to look outside the window. As we got closer to the coordinates all I could see was dust. As the dust started to clear, I could hear the beeping alarm on some car. I hear Tony suck in his breath. The ground was littered with golden dust and dead robot bodies. Smoke came from a collapsed building. It looked like one side of the building was completely ripped off, a desk was dangling from the side and papers was floating through the hole. Debris scattered around the building. There was also a huge crate with smoke rising from it. I felt a pang in my heart. I hope they were alright.

"They're there!" Tony said,

I turn to look at where Tony was pointing.

At first, I couldn't see anything, but as the debris and dust started to part, I see tiny figures standing there.

I felt the Quinjet turn and start to land. dust once again starts to fly until all I could see outside the window is dust.

The back door started to open. Tony rushed outside.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Tony said, as he ran towards the teens.

"Some attack." Percy said, his brows furrowed, like he was in deep thinking. A slight frown on his lips. Attack? How are they not harmed!?

I looked at Thor, he had slight smile on his lips and a dreamy look. His hammer on the ground, already forgotten. He looked like he might faint.

Natasha wasn't far from that. She had a large gash on her hand, blood from the wound stained her shirt. Even though she was half unconscious, she was still able to keep a surprised look on her face. Which was really surprising since she was a spy and she was half unconscious.

"Come on. Lets take you back to Stark tower." Clint said, worry in his eyes.

"And get a check up." Bruce murmured, when he saw the state they were in. I looked at Leo. His shirt was ripped apart, and was drenched in blood, but there was no wound.

I narrowed my eyes, who were these kids. I looked at Clint to see what he thought but he was too busy worrying over Natasha.

Clint carried Natasha bridesmaid style back into the Quinjet.

When Percy saw the Quinjet, he paled immensely

"Nope," He said, "Not happening! I don't fly."

Clint turns around and he said, "It's safe, I promise."

He shook his head again and said. "Nope. Not going."

I stared at him. Then it occurred to me. "You are afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"No!" He defended. "Well, maybe a little. I mean, I can stand heights, just not flying."

Thor seems to finally snap out of his trance, and said, "Do not fret, young hero, I shall protect you in the skies."

hero? protect him? I'll ask him later

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked,

"Of course, it is my honor to protect such brave souls." Thor replied,

"Plus, I'm here. There is no way he would zap me." Jason said,

Percy nodded, but he didn't seem to be that relieved.

 **PERCY JACKSON POV**

There are no words for how much I detest planes.

I sighs and took a deep breath, and I walk into the Quinjet.

The interior proved that these people were not normal mortals, but Annabeth didn't seem to be worried neither did Leo. I pushed my hair back, maybe I should have watched the news more than I should have. Jason, Thalia and Reyna mirrored my confusion, at least I wasn't the only one. I made a mental note to ask Annabeth about it. I looked at Thor, He winked, at least it looked like a wink. After we killed the Hydra and the army of monster. I asked Thor how he knew about us.

 **Flashback Begins**

 _I turned around to look at Natasha, her eyes were wide, she loosely held a phone in her arm. Blood soaked her arm, she didn't look so good. I went over and tried to help her, she suddenly gasps and faints in my arms. I look at Thor, I gently laid Natasha on the ground and walked over._

" _I'm Percy Jackson, as you already know." I said holding out a hand. He shook it hard._

" _Thor, Norse god of Thunder" He replied. "It is a pleasure the finally meet the mighty Perseus Jackson." We winced at his loud voice._

" _How did you know about us?" Leo asked, chewing some Ambrosia,his wound already starting to heal._

" _There are legends of your bravery on Asgard, you guys are quite popular in Asgard."_

 _We blush slightly at that._

" _You wouldn't tell them would you?" Hazel asked,_

" _Of course not! I have sworn an oath!" Thor replied, head high_.

 _I was going to ask him about these people or the Avengers as they call themselves when w_ e _hear faint sound of engines, and through the dust we see the Quinjet_

 **Flashback Ends**

I close my eyes as the Steve goes over basic safety rules. I glare out the window. I am surprised Zeus hasn't sent down lightning by now, but supposes he will wait until I am in the air to make his move. I grip the armrest semi-automatically. I feel like I'm being irrational, but it is better to be safe than nothing.

When the plane starts moving, accelerating, gaining speed as the engines roar to life around me, I take a deep breath.

My breaths became shallow and I want to throw up as soon as they lift off of the ground and into the air.

The Quinjet rumbles and then it is almost silent as they gain altitude, the engines stopping their roars as the Quinjet begins to take a smooth ride.

After a while is when disaster decides to strike; well, at least for me. The plane shakes and Clint announce that we are going through turbulence and the plane shudders, groaning and moaning and grumbling, a deep sort of rumble I would've expected coming from a man's throat. I imagine the rumble of Zeus' laughter and decides that is what it sounds like.

I look at Thalia, Nico and Hazel. They weren't far off from me.

Thalia gives me weak smile when she saw me look at her, although she was extremely pale.

I tried to listen to Steve and Tony conversation to distract me.

"Tony, how much have you been drinking? You're practically a alcoholic! No! You are an alcoholic!" Steve said,

"I am not a alcoholic. I only drink two times a year, on my birthday and when it's not birthday." Tony replies,

"Tell that to me when you black out." Steve replies,

"Blacking out is just your brains way of clearing its memories browser history." He said, each word were slurred, His head already swaying side to side.

The turbulence begins again and forget about the conversation.

there's a warm hand clenched tightly around mine.

Annabeth is gripping my hand, her knuckles turning white and she squeezes my hand, in this way that is actually surprisingly comforting.

Tony raises his eyebrows and started making kissing faces, before Leo pinched him.

In short, this is kind of embarrassing.

Her hand gives me a squeeze every time the plane so much as lets out a growl

Eventually the rumbles cease and my first thought might've been to thank the gods, but instead It is to thank Annabeth.

I closed my eyes when the Quinjet rumbles and start to land, I sighed when the Quinjet stopped completely.

I looked outside of the window. If I wasn't so relieved to be on land then I would have been in awe of the building.

When the door opened, I was the first out of the Quinjet.

I tripped and fell to the ground, kissing it. Head still spining

Tony smirked, his eyes were still slightly glazed over, when he say me, "Did you fall?"

"No, I attacked it." I replied, smirking.

"Face forward?" He said, swaying slightly.

"I am very skilled." I replied with a smile on my face

I stood up thinking I have never liked the feel of the ground beneath me any more than I do now.


	7. Oops

**PERCY POV**

 **Authors Note: I own nothing.**

"J.A.R.V.I.S? Can you show my cousin and his friends the guest rooms?" Tony said,

I looked at him, maybe he shouldn't have drank as much as he did.

"Yes. Sir." Replied a mysterious voice.

I was so surprised that I tripped and fallen. again. My hands instinctively reaching into my pocket for riptide.

"What is that?" Thalis shrieked,

"That is J.A.R.V.I.S. He is Tony's personal butler and AI." Annabeth replied.

"Well, couldn't you have told us sooner?" I said,

Annabeth giggled and said, "It was funny to see you so surprised."

"Please follow blue line, and I will show you your room." J.A.R.V.I.S. said,

"Mr. Tony is it alright for us to go out and get something?" Annabeth asked,

"Hmm…" Tony replied, his eyelids already half closed,

"J.A.R.V.I.S can you show us the elevator." Annabeth said,

"Yes. Follow the blue line." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied,

I was so confused why were we going outside, everybody else seemed to understand perfectly. I shrugged and followed them into the elevator.

Annabeth saw my confused look and mouthed I'll explain later. She then told J.A.R.V.I.S. to go to the ground floor.

I nod my head slightly so she knows that I understand.

The elevator dinged and we filed outside.

We walked outside of the bustling lobby. We then crossed a few more streets until we stopped at the Ambrosia, Ambrosia was a restaurant for demigods, satyrs, and such. Annabeth opened the door to Ambrosia and we filed in. The waiter who is a satyr smile when he see's us and said, "Follow me." He led us to a large table in a small desolated corner of the restaurant, I smile and thank him. He then hands us the menu.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries." Annabeth said,

"Me too." Piper said,

"Salad, please" Thalia said,

I started to become really confused when everyone started ordering food. Did we really just come to eat? I wanted to say something, but instead I ordered food too. The waiter nods and leaves.

" _Don't look now, but Steve and Clint is following us and Steve just got into the restaurant."_ Annabeth said in Greek, (Italic mean they are speaking in Greek)

" _He is wearing sunglasses and a very unfashionable black wig."_ Piper adds, in Greek

" _Why are we here?"_ I ask in Greek

All of them look at me like I am an idiot, which I probably am.

" _Lets start from the beginning, The Avengers our a team of superheroes-"_

" _Superheroes?"_ I ask interrupting Annabeth,

She scowls and says, " _Questions later."_

She then smiled when the waiter came back with our food.

" _So they are a team of superheroes. They were assembled by some mortal agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. It stand for_ _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_ _. Anyway, Natasha's code name is Black Widow, she has a extensive fighting skill and is mortal. Next is Clint, his code name is Hawkeye, he is good with the bow and arrow also mortal. Bruce Banner like Frank said, when he is angry he turns into a giant green monster called the Hulk. Iron Man is Tony Stark he uses his suits that he designs, he is a very distant legacy of Athena and Hephaestus. Then there is Captain America, he was frozen in time, quite literally, he is mortal, but he was given this serum that makes him a super soldier. Last but not least is Thor. So basically they help defend earth in the Chitauri attack. The Chitauri are a powerful, technologically advanced race of extraterrestrial cyborg-like creatures they were led by Loki. Thor's brother. That is why they were confused on why you didn't know about them"_ Annabeth said,

" _There were aliens here?"_ I ask,

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, " _Look around you. Some of the building is in ruins."_

" _Anyway now you know what the Avengers are, back to business. If they find out about the Demigods and Gods it would not be good. We need to ask the Gods about what to do next. That's why I asked you guys to come out here. We couldn't talk about it because his AI. J.A.R.V.I.S. could be listening to our every word. So when we go back no one talk about anything Demigod related at all._ " Annabeth said, she looked at us each in the eyes and then continued.

" _We need to send someone to tell both camps and the Gods since if Natasha wakes up, she would probably tell them and they will start digging. Piper could charmspeak them, but that could only last so long. I'm afraid we can't Iris message the Gods, it will be too suspicious, Plus there is J.A.R.V.I.S. So we should only Iris message for emergency. I'm thinking that me and Percy should go-" Annabeth asked,_

" _No. You and Percy stay, we need someone smart to stay, plus your skills would be needed if there was another attack. Piper can't go because we need her charmspeak in case the Avengers do find out, she can charmspeak them to not talk about it until the gods decide what to do. Since Piper is staying. Jason is out of the questions, Leo has to stay since he is related to Tony. that leaves me, Hazel, Nico, Frank. Nico is out of the question. No offense. Because Nico is staying Hazel will stay and because Hazel is staying, Frank would stay. Since I am Preator and the only one left I should go."_ Reyna stated,

Annabeth nodded, not able to find a flaw in Reyna statement,

" _Then it is decided, you will leave right after this, we will tell the Avengers that you went to get some essential things from your house. If you do not come back by tomorrow. We will Iris message you."_ Annabeth said, finishing her food.

"You know all my life I thought air was free..That was before I bought a bag a chips." Leo said, breaking the sudden silence.

We all laughed,

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA POV**

I watched as Annabeth asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to take them to the elevator. The second I hear the elevator close I turn to Clint and say, "Let's follow them."

 **Time Skip**

"I don't feel comfortable stalking a kid," Clint says, breaking the silence. We were standing near an alley. He was wearing blue jeans, a paint splattered shirt and a red bandana with sunglasses.

"What if he makes a big deal and freaks out because we were stalking him or something? Plus we look hideous" He said,

"We look awesome." I said,

"Now you sound like Tony or is sarcasm one of the many services you offer !" Clint said, snickering,

I rolled my eyes as I watched them walk into a restaurant called Ambrosia,

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer, then don't ask dumb questions."

Percy and Annabeth were talking and making googoo eyes,

"Isn't it cute, Love is in the air." Clint said,

"Wrong. Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide are in the air." I said,

Clint stares at me and said, "Sometimes I wonder why I even try."

"Back to business, I'll go in, you wait outside," I said,

I walked into the restaurant just as they sat down, I hear them talking and ordering food, maybe they really were just coming outside to get something. I try to listen to their conversation, but they seem to be speaking in another language that sounds like Greek.

They started talking and eating their food, I was starting to regret this, maybe I shouldn't have followed them.

I sighed and I left just when they were about to leave.

Clint was waiting for me outside.

"So did you find anything?" He asked,

"No, but I swear they were speaking in Greek or something, but I wasn't close enough." I reply

He smirked, "I told you!" He said,

"Lets go back." I say.

We started walking back to the Avengers tower, although Tony still calls it Stark tower. I just couldn't shake off that there was something weird about those kids.

 **JASON POV**

"We are back!" Annabeth yells as we filed out of the elevator,

"Is Natasha awake yet?" Percy asks, concern in his voice,

"No." Clint said, obviously worried,

"Its getting dark, why don't you guys gets some rest." Said Bruce.

We nodded, and J.A.R.V.I.S took us to the guest rooms.

I opened my door, I was slightly surprised to see a simple, nicely decorated room, the size about my whole cabin. I lay down thinking. I closed my eyes, and fell into the blissful sleep.

 **NICO POV**

I woke up, feeling a bit confused. Then I remembered. Tony was Leo's uncle. I pulled myself up and out of the bed I was temporarily using.

I decided to do a little investigating, find some food or something. After what seemed like an hour, I found a kitchen. Steve were sitting there and Percy was in front of the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. He was wearing a small tight black tank top, and black, camouflage short. I don't think he heard me come in because when I said, "What's for breakfast?" he spun, almost dropping the milk carton.

He stared at me for a minute before holding up the milk, and saying, "Milk and waffles. Orange juice if you're lucky."

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "You know how to make waffles?"

"Who doesn't know how to make frozen waffles?"

"oh, I thought you meant homemade. You don't seem like the waffle-making type."

"I can make homemade waffles." He gave a mysterious smile and he plopped two waffles in the toaster.

He then took out two plates, and pulled out the waffles, that popped up a second later. He put one on a plate, grab the syrup, and handed them both to me silently. I nodded in thanks. He put hers on a plate, and jumped up on the counter, Annabeth, came in.

Annabeth came in and jumped up to sit by Percy. Just as Percy was about to cut himself a piece of waffle, when Annabeth took the waffle from her, settling it on her lap.

"Thanks Percy," she said, digging in.

Sighing, he ruffled her hair, and popped another on into the toaster.

Annabeth finished her waffle, and went for the milk, just as Percy's breakfasted popped up. Percy started making blue syrup. Leo walked in, and took the waffle right out of his hand, and leaned on the counter, next to Annabeth.

"Leo Valdez, I swear, if you don't give me my waffle back, I'm will cut your head off." Percy glared, but Leo didn't flinch.

"I don't think so," he said, bringing the waffle up to his mouth. There was a flash, and suddenly the waffle was gone from Leo's hands and were in Percy's hands, and we all looked up to see that not only had everyone else had entered except for Bruce, Hazel and Frank.

Leo glared at Percy. "So that's how it's going to be?"

He put his hands on the table, leaning forward in a silent threat, and whispered, "Go on. I dare you."

Leo smirked, and lunged for the waffle, only to have Thalia trip him, pulling him down.

"Thats not fair," he stated.

"So, that happens every morning?" Tony asked, referring to the little mini battle.

Percy grins.

Percy got out more plates, and put the waffles on the plates. "And warning: if Thalia offers you food- you have to decline."

"Why," Clint asked.

"She's not trying to poison us is she?" Steve asked.

"Not on purpose," Percy mumbled. "She's just a really bad cook."

"Hey!" Thalia said, glaring at Percy.

"True that," a small voice said from the hallway, we turned around to see Hazel and Frank, holding pumpkins with Bruce

Thor poked his head in, "This smells great! What is this Midgardian food!?"

"What's this orange beast?" Thor asked.

"There for Halloween," Tony explained.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. Halloween is a holiday Thor."

"In what country?"

"OURS!"

"I've never heard of it. Have you Eye of Hawk?"

Clint nodded his head. "very famous actually."

Tony went into a quick explanation of what Halloween was. Thor rolled his eyes. "How stupid. They just go up to houses and get candy?"

"Yep."

"Enough," Thor interrupted. "I want to know what the pumpkins are for."

Jason looked through one of the drawers, and pulled out a knives.

Thor backed up,. "What is the meaning of this!"

Jason rolled her eyes, and said, "It's for carving the pumpkin, Thor. You empty the pumpkin, then you carve shapes or faces into it."

He smiled evilly. "so I can totally cut this pumpkin up, and destroy it, and not get in trouble?"

She sighed. "Try to keep it in one piece."

"Bet you he can't," Clint whispered to Tony.

"Ten bucks," he whispered back.

"Fifteen."

"Deal."

 **CLINT POV**

After Thor destroyed his pumpkin, I got fifteen bucks from Tin Man I was walking towards the training room when I saw Percy, Leo and Jason lying down on the couch. I was about to walk away when I saw a tattoo on Percy and Jason's arm. I never saw it before, and I realized that I never even saw their arm since they always wore long sleeves. Leo was wearing a longsleeve so I had no idea if he had the tattoo or not . Jason's tattoo was burned under his forearm, with ten straight lines like a bar code, an eagle, and the letters SPQR over the lines. Percy's was also burned under his forearm, instead of ten straight lines like Jason, he only had one, he head a trident, and the letters SPQR over the lines. I frown, it looks like the one of those gang tattoos,

Percy saw me and smiled, "Sup Clint."

"What is it for?" I ask,

For a second, I swear I see fear in his eyes,

"What do you mean?" He ask,

"Your tattoo? What does it mean." I ask,

"Uh.."

"Its for a book club." Leo said,

Percy and Jason turn to glare at him. Leo mouthed I saved it.

"We read this book and it has to do with the main saved the world like three times." Leo said, a smile on his face.

I nodded, but I was sure they saw my suspicion in my eyes. Because right after that. They said they had to go to sleep.

 **JASON POV**

I was lying down on my bed, thinking about what would happen if they found out about demigods.

I suddenly felt something laughing. It was laughing at me.

I felt a slight shudder cross my body.

Oh no,

I scrambled to get up.

 _There is no way you can get rid of us. Son of Jupiter_

I reached for the door.

I felt myself losing control of my body.

Oh no,

"PIPER!" I yelled,

I felt the ground spinning beneath me, the last thing I saw was my glassy eyes and my own sick grin in the reflection of the shiny door knob.

 **LEO POV**

After a quick shower, I headed to the kitchen. Effectively getting lost at least twenty times. I walked up some stairs and hallways. I burst through a door. Tony was there searching up some stuff on his holographs and seem to be in deep concentration. I came up a devious plan to scar him. I tip toed closer to him. I was about to say boo. When something caught my eye in his holographs.

"Were you searching us up?" I ask,

Tony spun around surprise on his face.

"Uhh.."

"Were you searching us up on the internet."

"Yes..But in my-" Tony started,

"Oh no...Oh no.." I started mumbling,

I ran out the room, down the stairs, and towards where we were resting.

"PIPER!" I hear Jason yell, and I ran to the direction the voice seem to come from.

I hurriedly ran to Jason room, I was about to open the door when the doors burst open. I was shot to the other side.

My ears ring and I hear people run out of their rooms.

I see Annabeth running towards me, I hear someone scream.

"Eidolons…Jason" I murmur, then all I could remember was darkness

 **Authors Note: Don't kill me for leaving a cliff hanger. (Gives blue cookie and rolls away)**


	8. Falling Out a Window

**CLINT POV**

I was cleaning and sharpening my arrows in my room when I hear a scream, I grab my bow and arrow and run to where it came from.

When I got there, Tony and Steve were already there, Leo was lying on the ground, unconscious. The door to one of the rooms were blasted open, Percy and Jason were standing, Jason was holding a coin and Percy was holding a pen. Their eyes blank and voidless.

Piper, looked terrified, but seems to steel herself and faced Jason. "Are there more of you on this tower?"

"No," he said in a voice that was deep and cruel, and not Jason's. "They sent us. The strongest, the best. We will not be confined in a jar again."

I hear Annabeth gasps, a look of surprise flashed across her face.

Anger appeared on Piper's face. " The two of you, listen carefully."

Jason and Percy turned to her in synch.

"You will leave these bodies."

"No." Percy said in a voice so filled with cruelty, and void of his usual humor, Annabeth drew back, a flash of pain flashed across her face. She looked like she was going to cry.

"We must finish our task." Percy and Jason said together.

I reached my bow, nocking an arrow in.

"Alright, that's creepy! Get out of here! Leave our friends alone!" Frank said,

As strange and weird these kids are. I couldn't help but feel a fatherly relationship towards them

"You cannot command us, child of beauty. Your own life is fragile." Percy said.

I was confused, what was going on?

Percy uncapped his pen, and it transformed into a sword?! The same with Jason, except it was with a coin. My confusion just grew. My hand tightened on my bow.

"Stop!" Piper shouted. Fear flashes in her eyes, she shook her head, seeming to ignore the apprehension.

"Listen to Piper." Hazel said, pointing a knife at Jason. Percy growled and Annabeth flinched. She said, "The real Percy would never make a sound like that, especially directed at a friend."

"Daughter of Athena," he said, each word was like a stab at Annabeth,

"Listen, eidolons," Hazel said, no fear in her voice. "you do not belong here. I may not command you, but Piper does. Obey her." Then she sent a reassuring glance to Piper.

"You will leave these bodies, eidolons!" Piper said again, she closed her eyes seeming to be in great concentration.

Jason hissed. "Bah! Those spirits are nothing compared to us!"

Hazel on her face.. "Then...What are you!"

"We have many names...But you may call us Vanity." A evil smile appeared on Jason face.

"Now for the fun part!" Percy said,

"Ready to be slaughtered?" Jason said,

"Bring it!" Percy replied, Percy spun the sword around a few times before taking a fighting stance. His movements were clunky and robotic.

Jason smiled and throw his sword like a javelin, Percy dodged it and the sword embedded itself into the wall behind Percy.

"Stop!" Piper shrieked, Jason and Percy pause for a minute,

Another creepy smile appeared on their faces.

"Choose, who do you wish to die?" They said in unison,

Piper stayed silent, her eyes wide.

"Not this again!" I hear her say,

"Then we will choose for you." They said again in unison.

Percy smiled, he put his hand on Jason's chest.

Suddenly, Jason flew backwards, water flooding the area.

Where did all this water come from?

Thalia ran to Leo, picking his unconscious body up. Her hands wrapped around him, carrying him bridesmaid style.

Jason slammed into the wall, successfully breaking the wall. A very surprised Thor and Bruce sitting on the couch looked through the hole. Debris and water started flooding the room. I dropped my bow.

Percy grinned a sickly grin, and sauntered to where Jason was. Thor and Bruce quickly stood up.

"What is going on?" Bruce asked,

But he was ignored when Percy started raising his sword, I clumsily tried to nocked another arrow, but my fingers slip from the bow, from the wetness. Steve threw his shield, blasting Percy across the room. Percy flew onto the table, breaking it in the process, and slammed into the window. The window groaned and cracked.

Thor and Bruce looked agape, surprise and understanding fluttered across Thors face.

Jason grins and grabs his sword. He got his sword and slammed it to the carpet. Lightning flashed and struck the place where he slammed his sword. Smoke started to rise, a black hole replaced the expensive carpets place. He looked up, his eyes glassy and emotionless, a sneer on his face. He strides purposefully towards Percy, his movement jerky. He threw his sword at Percy. Percy dodged it just barely. The sword grazing his shirt. Ripping it in the process. Blood started to bloom and soon it drenched Percy's shirt. The sword slammed into the window, and the window shattered on contact. Percy smiled a sickly smile, his wound already healing. He grabbed his sword. He started standing up, he rushed at Jason, he swung wildly, Thor gasps and threw his hammer, It slammed into Percy's sword, and Percy flew across the room, he slammed hard onto a window, the window cracked under his weight, the window started breaking, a look of shock ran through his eyes, he gripped on the edge last minute as the window completely shatters, his hands bloodied, he struggled to hold on to the edge, half his body was hanging from the window. Annabeth screams, and tries to help him, but Jason restrains her.

"Wise Girl...Help me! Please!" His voice desperate and almost back to normal, his eyes wide and begging, and his voice quivered.

"I'll do anything!" Annabeth cried out, kicking Jason.

"You'll do anything...then kill him! KILL JASON!" Percy shouted in a menacing voice, his eyes glowing brightly.

For a second Annabeth looked confused, she reached in her pocket and looked like she might actually kill Jason.

"STOP!You will vow on the River Styx never to return to this tower and never to possess any person that walks into this tower." Piper said, clenching her hands, her knuckles turning white.

Jason and Percy hissed. Sweat started to forming on their foreheads.

"Your powers are no use on me. Daughter of Aphrodite."

There was a long moment of silence, neither of them budging. As Piper glared at both of them.

"You will promise on the River Styx." Piper said again, not backing down.

They paused, looking constipated, Then, in creepy synchronism, they both spoke: "We promise on the River Styx."

"You are dead." Piper said, after another long silence. She repeated it again.

"We are dead." They said, Percy and Jason clenched their teeth, they spat the words out like they were venomous.

"Now leave." Piper said,

They all slumped forward.

Annabeth shouted Percy's name as he slumped forward, she quickly grabbed his arm before he could fall down into the dark void and pulled him up. She didn't pay much attention to the others. Percy was her main concern. Tears started streaming from her face, she cuddled Percy like it was her life.

Percy groggily opened his eyes and looked up at Annabeth.

Piper ran to Jason as his head slammed forward on some broken glass.

"What was that!?" I asked,

"Where did you get that sword?" Tony asked,

We started bombarding them with questions.

The kids turned around, almost as if they just realized that we were there.

"Can I say that really bad word now?" Nico asked,


	9. Watch Your Language!

**BRUCE BANNER POV**

When you walk into the Stark tower, you see a beautiful lobby, but you don't see what goes on upstairs.

The elevator door dinged, opening early in the morning on the next day.

Nick Fury stepped in the vast area of Stark Building. Looking around, quite astonished to to see a blown up hole.

He stepped over an overturned couch, and walked over broken glass and debris all over the floor. All the windows, except for a few, were all broken. On the carpet was a huge crater, as if someone set it ablaze and threw a miniature bomb at it and it didn't break down fully, smoke still rising from the crater.

We sat around a table that survived most of the damage, although there were quite a lot of cracks on the table.

"What the hell happened here?" Fury asked. He wiped glass off a seat he was about to sit on.

No one answered, no one really seemed to even care or much less notice his presence. They just all sat there, in their own dimension. Fury banged his hand against the table, cracking it even more and causing a few of their heads to lift. Nick noticed that Natasha was missing from the group.

"Can you like not, break the only existing thing on this floor, please?" Tony said,

"Where is Natasha?" Fury nearly demanded.

It was Clint who decided to answer, he leaned his head against his hand as he spoke, "She's in the infirmary."

Fury opened his mouth and was about to say something.

"Really Tony!" A new voice said, came from the elevator. In stepped Pepper, wearing her usual clothes, one hand carrying a briefcase, another on her hips.

"I leave you for a few days and this is what happens!" Pepper said, stepping over the overturned couch. no one says anything,

"Did I miss something!?" She said, half shouting, her eyes wide.

"It seemed many of us has." Natasha said walking in. A bandage wrapped around her arm.

Thor heaved an uncharacteristic sigh, but smiled and said, "Curious, aren't we,"

Natasha's eyes narrow, before she could say anything, the door opens, revealing Leo,

Fury took out his gun, and aimed it at Leo,

Leo smiled and said, "Hold your applause, I know I'm awesome," While raising one eyebrow,

"Tony, who is this!" Fury demanded, Tony opened his mouth and was about to answer.

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you! Well, I am Leo Valdez, his relative." Leo said, a smirk on his face. I almost sighed in relief when he didn't say anything that would offend Fury.

"I also hate when chocolate immediately melts in my fingers. I mean am I THAT HOT. Don't judge, I was born to be awesome. There are even words that are named after me. For example. Awesome. There is no u in awesome, but there is me. Coincidence. I think NOT-" I internally groaned, I didn't want Fury to get mad at him.

The door opened, revealing Percy, he walks over plops on a burnt chair, before letting his head fall on the table in a ungraceful manner. Leo pouts from being interrupted and walked over to the overturned fridge and got some water.

"Where did you get that flame thrower?" Natasha asks,

At that Fury narrows his eyes, but puts back his gun, he hid it in his black trench coat.

The boys freeze, Leo drops his cup of water.

"Excuse me?" Leo asks,

"Where did you get that flame thrower? Natasha asks, talking slowly as if to a baby,

"Well, sizzling hot is my middle might have mistaken the flame thrower, when it was actually yours truly" Leo replies, bending down and grabbing his cup,

I could not tell if it was a lie, but Natasha glares at him.

"You killed it. How did you do that?" Natasha asked not backing down from her previous statement.

Pepper's eyes were huge, "What is going on?!"

"Hold up." Fury said, confusion on his face. Which is not an everyday scenario.

"Are you telling me, my scrawny relative killed something?" Tony asked, he snorts and rolls his eyes,

"Scrawny! Baby. I invented scrawny, Scrawny is the new sizzling hot!" Leo said, putting one hand on his hips, and wagged his finger sassily at Tony.

Yep, I can definitely believe that this was Tony's relative.

The door opened, revealing Thalia, Jason, Nico, Piper and Annabeth. All still wearing the clothes they wore yesterday. Jason looked like he had a hangover. Piper had bags underneath her eyes. Annabeth plopped down on the cracked chair next to Percy.

"How did you kill it? Where did you learn how to fight?" Natasha asked, not backing down her eyes narrowed to slits, and I see her reaching for the gun she hides in her boots.

"And what was that yesterday?" Clint asked,

All of them exchanged a look, there was a long moment of silence, when Percy finally said,"Look we would like to tell you. Believe me, we do. But we just can't."

"Listen, whether you like it or not, we are family now. Doesn't matter we met just yesterday. Now tell us what happened." Clint said, his eyes menacing and kind at the same time. A look of hurt pass through the teens face. Like they wanted to tell, but they couldn't.

"You guys can trust us." Steve said,

Percy snorts and said, "Blue raisin cookies that look like blue chocolate chip cookies are the main reason why I have trust issues."

Blue cookies? What are those?

"What are you?" Natasha asks, when the uncomfortable silence begins.

"Well, when a man and a woman fall in love-" Leo started, a smile on his lips.

"That's not what I meant!" Natasha said, glaring at them.

They fidgeted and seem extremely uncomfortable. Percy looked like he just wanted to sink into the ground. While Leo suddenly looked extremely interested in the ground.

Annabeth finally sighed and said, "Let me get everyone." then walking out of the door.

Jason then got to his knees and started saying something, outside it thundered softly. I looked at Thor to see if it was his doing, but he just stared at Jason.

After a minute, he finally stands up and said, "They agreed."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Who agreed?

The teens nodded and seemed to relax immensely.

The door opened, revealing Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel.

"You have some explaining you owe us. Young lady." Steve said, trying to sound as scary as possible, but failed.

The teens sighed.

"I am a son of Poseidon." Percy said,

We all stared at him blankly.

"I went to camp when I was twelve, camp is a place where demigods stay safe."

We continued to look at him confused. Well, except for Thor.

"How much do you know about Greek Gods?" Percy said,

"Oh Hades! I forgot to tell you the most important thing. Greek, Roman and Egyptian mythology is real and they'e been hanging around Earth for a long time, and then Asgardian stuff comes in and get mixed up and.. Oh whoops! I;m going off track again, anyways, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian stuff can't hurt mortals, but some mortals can see through the mist. So the Gods might be angry if they learn that mortals are going to do with our stuff."

We continued to stare at him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Let me do the explaining."

Annabeth then went on and told us about Greek mythology and how it's now at all them about the gods and monsters. Then she went on and talked about the most and why people can't know about them and the Gods. After she talked about the how technology attract monsters like magnets and their scent. She told us a lot but by the way she spoke it sounded like this is something she had recited a thousand time before. She avoids mentioning anything specific about herself or her friends. Not even talking about who their parents are. I can see Fury furrow his eyebrows in suspicion. Everybody else seem to believe her. Thor's eyes were wide with glee and happiness. Sometimes when Annabeth was explaining all this. Thor would open his mouth and would shut it when Percy glared intimidated at him. I wonder what Thor knew.

I was very surprised that there were Greek Gods, but since there is Norse. Why not Greek.

Tony whistles. "Wow. You guys must have lived quite the crazy life."

Jason shrugs. "The monsters are definitely not the worst I've seen."

"They attack first, ask questions later. If you're expecting it, then it's not that bad. " Annabeth added

"You can't always be expecting it though." Steve said, concern in his voice.

Thalia raises an eyebrow as if she expected this response. "If you're a demigod then you can and usually are."

"But what could worse than monsters?" Clint interrupts.

A shadow falls over the teens faces and a shiver passes down my spine. Fury looks almost sympathetic.

"A lot."

An awkward silence follows. I looked everywhere but the teens, even Fury avoided the teens gaze.

I see Natasha frown, "Where is Reyna?" She asks,

A look of shock and guilt flashed on the teens face.

Nico looked like he was going to say something when Percy said, "Oh Sh*t."

"Watch your language young man." Steve said,

 **A/N I know its sort of boring. But the next two would be more interesting. You know the drill. I don't own anything.**


	10. Worst Fear

**AN Sorry for not updating for so long. I was on vacation and we went to Yellowstone.**

 **REYNA POV**

I was walking back towards the big ugly tower. Where I was supposed to meet Jason

Suddenly my instincts acted up. There were people behind me, off to the right near the trees and bushes. I picked up my pace, not looking behind my shoulder. They were speeding up as well, I heard rustling of the bushes. I started running, and realized this was getting no where.

I turned around. I heard a faint whistling sound and glanced to my right and saw a silver arrow speeding my direction. On reflex, I caught it before it embedded itself in my head. I'm suddenly glad for Percy's horrible archery skills. I looked at the tip of the arrow. It was a tranquilizer. A tranquilizer. So they want to capture me and they are human. My dagger is useless then. I looked around an alert, my assailant came up from behind me and tried to trip me swinging her legs out from underneath. I easily sidestepped and swung my legs out to trip her. My assailant fell. A man from behind attacked me. I kicked him hard in the back of his knees. Making him kneel to the ground.

"Reyna!"

What I turned around, who said that?

Noticing my distraction and my assailant took advantage of the situation. The man kicked me in the back and I fell to the ground, That gave the assailants the perfect opportunity to sneak up on me and hit me over the head.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Jason having a horrible smile and dragging me into a black van.

 **THALIA POV**

"Already on it" Natasha said, as she tipped away furiously on the keyboard. The Pirate dude and the other red head walked away after we finished explaining about demigods.

In under a minute the wall lit up with four different cam views Reyna was walking in front of a building, her hands in her pockets and her head hunched down as if protecting herself from the none existing rain or the cold.

She disappeared for a few seconds from the top right window before walking past the right bottom view. Reyna suddenly started running,

"Can you get a better angle?" Jason asked Natasha.

"This is the best I can do." Natasha stated,

In the screen, Reyna was sparing with an assailant in and out of view. She easily sidestepped her assailant and knocked her to the ground. A man from behind attacked. She sparred with him for a second before kicking him in the groin. She froze for a split second, there was no sound in the video but I assumed that she had heard something. In the screen. The assailants took this chance to kick her in the back Reyna fell to the ground. The assailants then took this opportunity to hit her in the head. She fell down unconscious. Her assailants then disappeared to a blind spot where they probably had some kind of transport.

Natasha was about to stop the feed. When a girl walked in the screen. She was about 12 year old. Her face was caked with white powder, she wore a small green dress, she had a ghostly complexion, she had striking green eyes.

A boy walked in next to her, he had bright red eyes, and he had dark brown hair. He looked about the same age as the girl. The girl looked up at the screen, it was kind of scary. She smiled and she brought her hands to her lips and blew an air kiss. The boy next to her grinned his hands glowed red and the feed, blinked and the feed ended.

There was a long silence,

"What do we do?" Hazel asks a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yes. What do we do?" A mysterious said,

We spun our heads around, a lady dressed in beautiful white silk stood in the elevator. She has completely white eyes. Her hair was yellow, it was braided in intricate patterns. I instinctively reach for my bow and nock the arrow in. My shiny metal bracelet transforming into a shield. I see Tony staring at it with a glint in his eyes. I give a harsh glare and he turns away. The avengers and my friends all brought their weapons out.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She laughed a humorless laugh.

"What did you do to Reyna." Jason demanded,

"Isn't it adorable that you think that I did it." She said,

"Give her back." Jason said, clenching his fist.

"Well, she wanted to give you message." She grinned,

"Hey. I am going to be back in five minutes, if I'm not just read this message over again." She said, imitating Reyna's voice.

Jason glared at her, and she laughed at his reaction.

"How quaint."

"Your Fear." Annabeth said, I gasp, someone must have opened the Pandora's Box, I see my friends understanding what is happening. I see Percy looking confused, typical kelp head. I see the avengers looking at us in confusion too. Only Natasha and Bruce seemed to understand.

"The daughter of Athena finally figured it out. It sure took you long enough. I thought you figure it out when my sisters came."

"Who opened the Pandora's box?" Piper asked, using charmspeak.

Fear smiled, "I wish I knew," giving Annabeth big puppy eyes.

"Why are you here?" Piper asked, using more charmspeak.

"I was bored." She said,

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Yadda, yadda let's get to fighting."

His chest glowed, and he put his hands forward and a beam of light hit Fear.

 _Stupid man_.

Fear hissed, but otherwise it doesn't affect her. I glared at Tony. _Idiot._ He looks so confused I wanted to laugh.

"If that's the way you want it," She said, a mischievous smile on her face.

Then darkness.

 **STEVE RODGERS POV**

Where is everyone? Silent reigns in the still air, only broken by my movements. I carefully descended the metal steps, my footsteps echoing lightly in the metal coated hall. Everything is metal, it is cold, hard, unforgiving. She's down here somewhere; I know it. I am alone in the HYDRA base, just me versus the Red Skull, no Howling Commandos to back me up. It doesn't matter, I will find her no matter what happens. Schmidt has Peggy, and I have to rescue her before it's too late. Suddenly, I'm at the end of the long hallway with no recollection of ever walking there.

My fingertips meet the slick surface of the polished doorknob. The door swings open with the lightest of touches. Unlocked. I creep into the room, wielding my shield and poised for any threat. There is none. The room is dark, the same metal walls and floors as everything else in this building, but it is empty. The corners are shrouded in darkness, the room dim, even for my super enhanced eyesight. My shadow flickers across the floor, the stream of light from the hallway slinking across the floor, diminishing, as the door slams shut behind me sharply.

The sound reverberates in the stillness, the darkness, the chilling coldness that has crept into the room. I stumble around, trying to find something, anything, to hold to get my bearings in this obscure, caliginous room. There is a burst of blue from behind me and I turn sharply on my heel to see the Tesseract glowing on a table in the center of the room, casting wavering, quivering, pale sapphire light in the room. Blinking against the sudden brightness, I continue my search.

A movement in the corner of the room catches my eye. Fear grips me as I freeze for a second, seeing the thin, pale figure of a woman slumped against the wall, what appears to be chains around her wrists. I inch closer. Peggy, it's her, I've found her.

"Peggy?" My hoarse voice cracks as I kneel in front of her. Her head is down, ringlets tumbling in a curtain in front of her face. Her hair is longer than I remember. And darker. She says nothing, does nothing.

"I'm here, I'll get you out. It's over. Please, look at me." I plead. Suddenly, her head snaps up, pale lips parting slightly as her face is bathed in blue light.

"Peggy?" I ask, shocked. The air is now biting, freezing.

Her mouth opens like she's going to talk, but she says nothing. A gurgling erupts from her throat as her eyes sink in, become empty, lifeless. Her hair falls out, lightens in color, hangs greasy and limp from her scalp. A shriek, excruciating and piercing, slices through the air harshly like a knife, I watch in horror as Quinn's once flawless skin begins to rot away, graying and decaying until I can see tendons sticking out of her scabby skin, muscles peeking out.

"All your fault!" She shrieks, her voice unhuman.

Black, tar like goo begins to drip out of her mouth as her teeth lengthen, sharpen. Her mouth twists into a smile, the skin stretching tautly as she grins. No, not she. It. Her frame sags, bones cracking and shifting, legs disappearing as four new arms emerge, long nails scratching the floor as if it were a chalkboard.

The last thing I see is the creature lashing out towards me, the chains now gone. My shield is in my hand, but it is useless, clattering to the floor as my arms lock in place

Then all I felt was cold. It was so cold.

Back before I'd received the super soldier serum, I use to love this kind of weather. This coldness. I and Bucky had always built snow forts behind the orphanage they grew up in and would attack each other with snowballs which would usually earn them an earful from the nuns if they got sick. Bucky. Bucky. It was all my fault. I hated this cold.

But after crashing the Hydra plane into the frozen ocean and 'sleeping' in ice for seventy years, I had begun to despise this weather. This coldness. It reminded me of my seventy year entrapment and of everything I lost.

Whenever it becomes cold. I tried to keep himself from feeling any of the chill that reminded I was a stranger in this time and that everything that had once made my life happy was now gone.

Ice. Nothing exists besides the coldness, burning my skin like fire, dragging me deeper, deeper. My mouth fills with water as I cry out, the liquid invading my lungs. Choking, suffocating, no light, being oppressed by the coldness, the ice, the frigid, glacial water cutting straight to my bones. I slowly stopped struggling. It was useless. I was going to die. My thoughts blurred as I sank lower, lower. Then nothingness

I never got to say goodbye to the world I once lived in.

I refused to be cold again. Refused to feel that pain again. I felt so scared. All this coldness brought back terrible memories. I lost myself in fear.

 **NATASHA POV**

Natasha Romanoff opened her eyes groggily—whichever drug was in her system, it still hadn't worn off. As well as she could, she scanned the room, searching for weapons, escape routes, evidence. This was standard military training. Her blurred eyes lacked the sharpness she was used to, and she began feeling more and more helpless, missing her most vital senses. She gently sat up, and though both her hands were cuffed to their corresponding armrest.

The room was furnished, what looked like a living quarters. There was a colour scheme of black and red, which hit Natasha hard—the colours of the Black Widow. There was a second door on the right side, and she expected this to be a bathroom.

The guards came in and unlocked her cuffs and shoved her inside, rapidly closing the door, as she swiftly turned around in an effort to escape. Her fists pounded the door, and when she deemed it hopeless, she took in her surroundings. Bed, chairs, table, lights. Luxurious for a prisoner, but not for someone who had enjoyed more luxurious things. Surprisingly, she had not been able to spot a camera, or any sort of bugging device.

She attentively positioned herself on a chair, but when it seemed like there were no hidden surprises, she closed her eyes and relied only on her hearing.

She heard the door open. She heard his steady breathing as he stood there. She heard him say, in that pristine voice, "Romanoff". She gradually opened her eyes. His eyes were laid on her.

"You remember Budapest?" he asked, a nostalgic expression forming on his face. He looked like him, like the one she knew.

Natasha nodded slowly. "You told me you'd never let me go through anything alone. You'd always be there."

"They knows I promised- you that. And that's why I'm here. So you don't have to die alone." He looked at her then, painfully.

The news set in slowly—this would be her final resting place. Escape was unlikely-there was no telling what Loki might do to Clint if she tried. So she began to cry, beginning with a sniffle, and ending in a stream of tears.

"But, you'll still be here. Hold my hand. When they do it. When they shoot me," she pleads.

He walked up to her and embraced her, burying his head into her fiery hair. "Natasha.." he whispered, holding her. "Natasha," he repeated, "that's the thing. _They_ won't be doing it."

She looked up at him through watered eyes. "What do you mean?"

A pause. "What I mean, Nat, is that they've sent someone else to do it."

A puzzled look crossed her face. "Who?"

Clint began to really cry then, the pain clearly shown on his face. "Me."

"Na..sha" a slight gurgle escaped Clint's lips, but his hardened expression returned and he stabbed the porcelain shard into her stomach, causing a scream of pain to escape her lips. She slid to the floor, clutching her wounded

chest. Clint was screaming then, looking like the Hulk when he was trying not to lose control. He was curled up, digging his fingernails into his arms so hard they began to bleed. He was panting heavily, his eyes tightly shut.

He began to drag himself to the table setup where they began their conversation. He looked bizarre—one hand trying desperately to prevent him, the other succeeding in pulling him over. Once he had reached the set up, he

gradually lifted himself up. Natasha saw what was in his hand. His Glock. His face was fighting a battle with itself-the two forces fighting for domination. He raised the gun hesitantly, sometimes bringing it down again, before it was pointing steadily at her. There was silence, but for the wheezing Clint was making, his index finger twitching as he desperately tried not to pull the trigger. He tried, and he tried. But he pulled the trigger.

The bullet lodged itself into Natasha's chest.

As Natasha lay there watching the flames consume everything, she felt herself fall into paralysis. She was so scared that she couldn't even move. Her mind kept flashing back to the one fire that changed everything all those years ago. She kept thinking about how _they_ found out her fear and used it against her. She was shivering out of pure fear, and then she lost her breath. Panic then set in.

Soft ballet music started playing. Natasha opened her eyes, Natasha almost started to cry. She was back.

Litte girls were sparring across the room.

Natasha froze. She was in the training room. She watched as a the girl little Natalia was sparring with stop and ask her where she got her burns from. Natalia froze. Her body was covered in burns, and not just the ones she got from when she was in the fire. There were dozens more from when she started to remember or said something and she was tortured, with fire. She knew that she was burned when she said certain things, she just didn't know what it was anymore because all she could think about was the punishment that she would receive. She was surely broken now and never triggered. She was terrified of fire though. She saw father watching them and he gave her a nod. He had heard them. ( _AN I am referring young Natasha as Natalia case thats her Russian name and frankly I don't want to call her little Natasha._ )

Natasha knew what was coming next. She almost wanted to cover her eyes but she couldn't. The little assassin took a fighting stance and saw the look of regret in the other girl's eyes. The other girls in the room sensed that something was up and all crowded around. Natalia took the first shot. She flew to the ground and swiped her leg in a circle, knocking her opponent's legs out from underneath her. The other girl, trained for this type of situation recovered quickly and matched Natalia blow for blow until Natalia was able to flip over the girls shoulders and grab her head, flinging her onto the ground. She jumped onto the girl and straddled her midsection, prepared to choke the girl to death. The look of pure terror in the girl's eyes startled Natalia. She started to let the girl get up but lost her focus and was caught off guard when she was thrown off in a last attempt of the girl to escape the clutches of death. The other girl tried jumping onto Natalia, but Natalia jumped up and grabbed the girl again, throwing her back onto the ground. This time, the girl landed on her feet but slipped in a pool of her own blood and Natalia didn't hesitate to bring her foot down onto the girls back, breaking her spine instantly, killing the girl. The other girls in the room showed no emotion. They knew that if someone died in Red Room, it was their own fault. They then went back to sparring with each other. Ivan walked over then and grabbed Natalia by the arm, dragging her out of the room. Natasha bent down and started crying. Wrapping her arms around her legs. For the first time in a long time, Natasha felt fear.

 **PERCY POV**

I stood rooted to the ground as I saw them. The sky was red and clouds were black. Smoke filled the air and the earth was on fire. Everyone was dead. Leo, Haze, Piper Jason, Frank, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Grover, Clarrise, the Stoll's, Mom, Paul and so many more, Then I saw my Wise Girl. Her Drakon bone sword was sticking out of her leg. Blood dripped from her mouth and her eyes were unfocused. I ran to her and sat by her side. Tears were running down my face. Sobs wracked my body.

"P..Percy..." I hear someone whisper. My head shot up and I saw Annabeth staring at me

"Please don't leave me." I begged her.

" .." She began.

"Traitor!" She spat. I blinked in shock.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You let us die. You didn't do anything to help us. You just stood there and watched. Why did you betray me?" SHe asked, eyes blazing.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You could've saved us, but you just let us die. Rot in Tartaraus." She spat, her body wracked and she heaved a sigh, her eyes were gassy and she lay limp. I sat there shocked. My heart broken. Everyone was dead and I could've saved them. This was all my fault.

The ground beneath me started to shake, and fell in the hole. Water started flooding in. I gasped and tried to swim towards the light. But the water seemed to grab me as I went deeper into the swirling abyss. I started choking. The water reminded me, of how I nearly died in a muskeg in Alaska. I started panicking. Darkness started creeping into my vision. I started shaking in fear.

 **ANNABETH POV**

Percy was standing he looked around. The sky was red and clouds were back. Smoke filled the air and earth was on fire. Smoke filled the air and the earth was on fire. I tried to look around, but it seem like I was stuck on the ground. All I could see is the sky.

Percy came into my sight, he sat by my side. Tears were running down my face. Sobs were wracked his body.

"P..Percy..." I whisper, Percy head shot up.

"Please don't leave me." He begged,

I started to comfort him, "Y..you.." I began.

Dont' worry, I wanted to say instead I said, "Traitor!" I spat. Percy blinked in shock. What!?What a I doing! Percy strted saying somethng but I wasn't listoning, I opened my mouth to tell him what I really meant, but instead I said, "You could've saved us, but you just let us die. Rot in Tartaraus." I spat. My body started wracking as I tried to take control. I started gasping and I heaved a sigh and started moving. My vision starting turning dark and the last thing I saw was Percy's broken hearted face. My heart shattered, what did I do.

I opened in my eyes, I was in a dark room.

I sat on her knees in Arachne's 'layer'. Daedalus's laptop was in front of my fingers nervously trembling over the keyboard. Instantly, I recalled the memory. A design was pulled up on my 3-D imaging program. Arachne was slowly lowering herself over me. Peering over my shoulder to look at the design.

Chills ran up my spine when warm breath flowed over her skin. I shuddered, wanting to sink into the floor and shake away the bad feeling, but I couldn't. The daughter of Athena couldn't control her movements. Forced to sit and watch the sight fold out in front of her, while she couldn't move a muscle. I knew I had been the one making the movements at some point, like I'd possessed my own body but couldn't control it.

I wanted to dash across the room, not caring for the cracks in the floor. I wanted to call for help. I shook internally, watching the scene play out. Yet, it was like somebody had pushed the slow – motion button. Neither I nor Arachne moved. Breath continued to trickle over my shoulder, down the spine, raising the hairs on my arms.

At any moment, I'd make the wrong movement; Arachne could sink those large teeth into my neck. And there I sat, defenseless. It would have been so easy to kill me on the spot, and that only made her fear the giant spider more.

But it wasn't just Arachne. Countless spiders hid in darkened corners, crawled across the floors and walls. One even dared to move close to me, and for a second, I thought it would pounce and attack. But it didn't. Only because it awaited orders from its queen,I was sure.

I started to get so paranoid; I swore I could hear hundreds of little feet shuffle across the surface. Shallow breaths escaped me, but it sounded only like gasps. Of course it wasn't the uncontrolled self that made them, but I hid inside herself, like a shell.

Then all I could feel was fear.

 **PIPER POV**

My friends fall to the ground, twitching.

"What did you do!?" I shrieked at her. Pushing as much as charmspeak as possible

Fear rolled her eyes,

Her eyes glowed for a second.

"Nothing much, I just showed them, their worst fear."

"Stop it now." I said. Concentrating.

"Your charm speak has no use on me. How many times do I need to stress on this."

"Of course, if you were not a child of Aphrodite, then you might actually be of help."

"But you're just a useless daughter of Aphrodite."

Each word felt like a slap to my face. Tear started dropping from my face.

"Jason's girlfriend!"

Fear laughed, "What a joke! As if he wanted to date someone like you!"

I gripped my knuckles.

"Don't bring love into this."

"Is that fear hear? The only reason why everyone is nice to you. Because the prophecy talks about you. Your just a seventh wheel. The only reason why Jason even talked to you, was because Reyna wasn't there." She said, taunting me.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing!" I screamed,

"This was easier then I thought." Fear said, bending down, she jerked my shirt up, so I was looking into her eyes.

I closed my eyes.

"Look into my eyes, Piper. See your worst fear."

"No." My voice shaking.

"You should count yourself as lucky. I shouldn't even use my powers on someone as useless as you! Your father doesn't even have a time of day to spend with you. But he is after just another stupid mortal."

Sobs wracks through my body.

Something poked me on the thighs.

I opened my eyes a little bit to see what was poking me, as Fear continued to talk.

It was my knife. Katoptris.

I stared at it. Remembering my time with my friends.

"Your afraid of yourself. So you taunt others of their fears because you don't want to see your own fears. You think its unfair that you have so much pain and fear." My voice sounds different and stronger.

"what?!" Fear said, her words barely above a whisper. her eyes wide.

"You blame the world. You blame us for all your pain."

I gripped Katoptris with each word.

"Your just a child of Aphrodite!" She said trying to scare me.

"You know what. I am not just a child of Aphrodite. Those three words can't just contain and describe me. Even if I am just some girl. At least I have the heart to be kind to others. Unlike you!"

Shrieking as I stabbed her with my knife.

"So if you know whats good for you. You will stay in Tartarus. Unlike you. I don't need to use my powers to bring my enemies to their knees."

She looked at me in the eye before saying, "Agdistis." She closed her eyes before she dispersed into golden dust.


	11. Capture the Flag

LEO POV

I woke up the next morning to an explosion somewhere in the building, then Tony's startled shout. "THOR!"

Jason raised his head, groaning. "That's worse than the cleaning harpies," he muttered. "And that's saying something."

I grinned, sliding out of bed. "Welcome to paradise with the Avengers, man!"

"Yeah, paradise," Jason muttered. "Keep telling yourself that in a few hours, Valdez."

I changed out of the sweatpants and old T-shirt I was wearing into a clean Camp Half-Blood shirt with cargo pants, my toolbelt around my waist, like always. I exited the room we were searching for Reyna in and headed towards the elevator at the other end of the hall. I pressed the call button, and when the door opened, I heard an automated voice ask, "Which floor to, Mr. Valdez?

"Uh," I replied, looking at all of the floors, confused. Does this thing really have 86 floors? "Where ever that noise came from?"

"Three floors up, Mr. Valdez."

Jason and I heard that from three floors down? "There."

"Yes, sir."

The doors closed and traveled upwards a few floors, and when they opened, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Thor was picking at what seemed to be the charred remains of a microwave, Clint was cracking up at it, Tony was glaring at Thor in anger, while Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were observing, books on their laps. And smirking. Annabeth was sitting on the side reading a book.

Tony looked up when he heard Leo and scowled. "What're you laughing at?" he snapped. "That was the next best microwave we had!"

Leo was still chortling as he walked over to where Thor was. "Man, that takes skill," he laughed.

Clint looked at him in surprise. "Building a bomb?" he asked.

"It's not a bomb!" Bruce laughed.

Leo shook his head, grinning. "No, man, blowing up a microwave!"

The elevator opened again, and Percy stumbled out. "Where's the monster?" Percy was muttering sleepily.

Jason shook his head. "Thor blew up a microwave?" he asked.

"Hey, you made Percy think there was a monster!" Leo cheered, patting Thor on the back. "Nice job!"

"Why did Thor blow up the microwave again?" Jason asked, scratching his head as he sat down at the bar.

Tony tossed him a package of something. Jason looked at it, then he started shaking in laughter. "Poptarts?" he asked incredulously.

"They're good!" Thor cried.

Percy shook his head, snickering. "Thor, no offense, but blowing up a microwave with poptarts? Dude, I don't think even some of the Hermes kids would do something that stupid."

Percy brightened when he saw Annabeth.

"Did you find info on agditisd." Percy asked,

"Its Agdistis, and yes. Agdistis was born with both male and female sexual organs the gods feared the powers of such a creature. So, they decided to emasculate it, and so cut off the male organs, which became the almond tree. Becoming the goddess Cybele or Kybele. She was partially assimilated to aspects of the Earth-goddess Gaia. " Annabeth said..

"Another Dirt Face!" Percy said,

"So you've mentioned that at camp, the kids are all divided," Natasha said quickly, throwing a quick warning glance at the three campers. "How?"

"Heard an explosion," came a tired voice, and it was Hazel and Nico who stumbled towards them next. "What monster?"

Tony opened his mouth to say nothing, but I beat him. "Eidolons!" he shouted. "Thor's been possessed!"

Hazel instantly shrieked and ducked back behind Nico, who pulled his sword from nowhere. "Where?" he shouted.

I burst into laughter, and so did Jason and Percy. "Oh, he got you good," Percy laughed, wiping his eyes. "Thor just made the microwave explode trying to toast poptarts."

Hazel glared at me, and a couple of diamonds began popping out of the ground by her feet. "What was that for?"

I hid behind Jason, "Quick. The species Hazel is in her natural habitat. Hide!"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Your losing your mind Leo!"

"I'm not losing my mind, It just got scared of you and ran away."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Weirdo."

"You know you love me, sweetheart."

"When's the wedding?" Tony asks,

"I don't have the diamond yet."

Hazel huffed and walked away.

"Don't break his heart, Hazel." Thalia said,

"Break his bones, he has 206 of them." A evil smile on Thalia's face

"Take Jason!" I scream, pushing Jason towards Thalia.

The elevater opened revealing Piper. Piper's hair ruffled. She also looked like she had a migraine. "What happened?" Jason asked.

"Someone decided it was wise to put spiders in armory," Piper replied, glaring at everyone. "Who did it?"

"SPIDERS!?" Annabeth shrieked, jumping on the couch, knife in one hand.

There must've been charmspeak in Piper's voice, because Tony and Bruce's eyes glassed over. "That's where the prototypes went," Bruce murmured.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Bruce, Tony, get out of here,"I advised. "Annabeth's about to explode."

"Why?" Tony asked. "They're robots."

Annabeth surged forward, but Percy and Jason caught her by her arms. She struggled against them,

"Athena had a weaving contest with a lady named Arachne. For some reason, everybody agreed Arachne was the better weaver, but she had woven something that made fun of the gods."

"So, Minerva turned Arachne into a spider, cursed to weave the rest of her life. And children of Athena have had arachnophobia ever since,"

Percy grinned. "Rachel! Over here!"

"I came as soon as I could once I heard what happened, luckily the Roman camp doesn't know Reyna is missing yet." Rachel said,

"You find where Reyna is yet?" She asks.

"No." Percy sad, sadness on his face

"Who is this?" Natasha asks,

"Someone I believe you do not want to anger, Widow of Black," Thor interrupted, shaking his head, along with Piper and Hazel.

"Why?" Clint asked, shrugging. "Is she a killer, too?"

Rachel's eyes glowed green, and a cold breeze blew through the kitchen. The sound of hissing snakes rippled through the air, and every Avenger was staring at Rachel in fear. "I do not have a prophecy at this time," she spoke lowly. "But I do know that every demigod and creature that comes here will be an ally of yours in the time to come. And as for the enemy that you are thinking off, Natalia Romanova, I can tell you it is something much worse than the battle of New York."

Natasha's eyes widened at her full name. "What the hell are you?" she asked.

Rachel glowed with a faint green aura, and a voice like a snake answered through her mouth. "The Oracle of Delphi, the speaker of prophecies from Apollo. And I know more about each of you than you are willing to share."

"And we'll go get her upstairs," Piper said hurriedly, running over and taking Rachel by the arm. "C'mon, RED."

"RED?" Bruce asked as the two girls disappeared. "Her initials are RED," Annabeth explained. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

As Piper and Rachel got into the elevator, Frank got out as they did. He looked over everyone, the Avengers looking freaked out and the demigods looking as if this was a normal day. He frowned, looking at everyone. "What happened there?" "Oracle made an appearance," Nico replied briefly.

Frank nodded. "Oh."

Bruce frowned. "She's not normal."

"None of us are," Thalia muttered.

There was a little bit of silence, then Tony spoke first. "You were saying about how campers are sorted?"

"Oh yeah," Percy agreed, sitting down. "So, at Camp Half-Blood, we're all arranged by our godly parent. Zeus is One, and that's where Jason stays when he visits. No one's in Cabin Two, since Hera vowed to only have children with Zeus. Cabin Three is where I stay, son of Poseidon."

"Cabin Four is Demeter," Annabeth continued. "Cabin Five is Ares, so if Frank comes, that's where he goes. I'm in Cabin Six, for Athena."

"Seven is Apollo," Leo brought up. "If creepy Rachel was a demigod, that's where he would go. Cabin Eight is for Artemis, that's where Hunters stay. Cabin Nine is my territory, for Hephaestus."

"Cabin Ten is where Piper is," Hazel added. "Aphrodite's. Eleven is Hermes, and any other kids who haven't been claimed. Twelve is Dionysus. Thirteen is for me and Nico."

"There are a whole bunch of others, but we won't bother with going on and on about them," Leo told them, waving a hand absently.

"Camp Jupiter has campers divided into five cohorts," Jason explained, going right for the jellybean jar. He actually slapped Thor's hand away when he tried to take one. "Frank and Hazel are in the fifth. Our, uh . . . friend Octavian is in the first."

"Filthy backstabber," Percy muttered.

"Octavian?" Thor asked curiously. "He is the augur, am I correct?"

"Stuffed animals see him in their nightmares," Frank agreed. "That would be Octavian."

"And he's an ass," Jason added, ignoring Hazel's gasp at the language. "He pretty much almost caused a war between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. He's not our favorite demigod."

"Drew's next," Leo supplied. That sent a shudder over them all.

"I'm feel like I have a migraine, I just want to go back to camp." Annabeth complained,

There was silence, then Percy asked something that made every demigod start smirking. "So . . . do you all know how to play Capture the Flag?"

AN Agdistis is a real! Although I changed her a bit... . .

LINE BREAK

"And we're allowed to use all of our powers?" Natasha repeated as Percy finished explaining the rules. "Does someone get killed?"

"I did mention no maiming allowed, right?" Percy asked absently.

"Yes, Percy, I believe you did," Nico agreed, looking at his sword hilt in interest.

They were currently in the large training room that made up level 48 of STARK Tower. All of the Avengers were in full uniform, and the demigods had each gotten their armor on. Rachel, looking a little pale but un-Oracle like, was sitting in the mini stands, drinking a can of Diet Coke. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary were still upstairs, opting out of the game. Percy and Jason each held in their hands a banner, Percy's sea green with a trident on it, Jason's sky white with a lightning bolt and eagle on it.

Tony folded his arms. "So we've got the flags. Why are you two automatically leaders?"

"They're amazing strategists, and they're camp leaders," Annabeth replied.

"So why aren't the squirt and the starry girl captains?"

"Squirt?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch it, metal man," Thalia growled.

Percy rolled his eyes, switching the banner to his left hand. "All right, line up so we can start choosing who we're with." He looked up. "JARVIS, is there any way the training arena can be set up like a forest?"

"One moment, Mr. Jackson."

Within a few seconds, they were now standing in what seemed similar to the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Percy grinned, nodding. He took a ballpoint pen from his pocket and uncapped it, and his bronze sword appeared. "All right, troops, at attention."

The six Avengers and eight other demigods lined up in a row in front of Percy and Jason. Percy looked at his cousin, smirking. "First choice."

"Piper," was his instant response.

Percy shrugged. "Annabeth."

The two girls nodded in respect to each other before getting to their leaders. Jason looked over everyone, then nodded to Tony. "Stark."

Tony activated his repulsors and flew into the air, landing by Jason. "Show-off," Clint muttered.

So that meant it was time for Percy to choose an Avenger, too. "Steve," he finally decided.

"Going down, Capsicle!" Tony shouted.

Steve just rolled his eyes, slipping his shield onto his arm. "You're sure we can't kill them?"

Jason snickered at that. He flipped his coin into the air, transforming it into a lance, and he pointed it at Rachel. "Rachel?"

" I'll sit this one out." Rachel replied

Percy looked at Thalia. "Pinecone Face."

Thalia sauntered over, and flipped her mason canister, and her spear extended. "Yes, sir."

Jason pointed at Frank. "I'm taking the animal guy."

Frank rolled his eyes as he joined his side. "Jason, I'm cool with being called 'Mars's kid,' but animal guy? Really?"

"Live with it, dude."

Percy raised an eyebrow, then smirked as he jerked his head at Nico. The kid grinned, fiving both Thalia and Percy as he joined that side.

Hazel and Leo both looked at each other. "Why is it always the both of us last?" Leo whined.

Jason smirked. "Hazel."

The Roman girl punched Leo in the shoulder as she made her way there. "Correction: why is it always you last?"

"I wanted you anyway, Leo," Percy laughed as he clapped the son of Hephaestus on the back.

It was just the four other Avengers left. Jason chewed the inside of his cheek, looking them over like a sergeant does in the military. Percy turned and whispered to Steve. "Which two do you think?"

Steve frowned, thinking. "Thor, definitely. Stark's probably going to convince Jason to take Bruce. After that, go for Natasha. Clint's good with the bow, but if you get it away from him, you're home free. Nat can use anything, and I mean anything."

Percy nodded. "Thanks."

He had just turned around when Jason called Bruce's name. Stark was smirking in their direction. Percy pointed to Thor. "We've got Thalia, and now we've got you. C'mon."

Thor nodded and joined their team, and he and Thalia instantly started a conversation about the weather.

Jason then turned to Stark, and Percy waited. After a little bickering, Jason looked at Clint. "Barton."

Percy heard Steve sigh in relief as Natasha joined their side. "Just so you know," he whispered to her, grabbing her arm as she approached, "we did want you."

Natasha smirked. "As long as I get to kick Stark's ass."

Percy grinned, then clapped. "Alrighty, guys, let's get moving!"

Jasons Team

"I already know Annabeth is going to be part of the team coming for the flag," Jason told his team as they settled in by a small creek, the banner dancing in the trees above them. "Pipes, I want you here, then. If you hear anything, charmspeak for anything invisible to come off."

"Got it."

Jason looked at Clint. "If she brings anyone else, use your tranquilizer arrows. Or any of them as long as no one dies."

Clint nodded. "Sure thing."

Jason looked at the others. "Hazel and I are going offensive. Frank and Bruce can make distractions for us. That'll leave Stark as the defense for us."

Stark looked at Jason with new respect. "It's a lot easier to believe that you've been through what you have now, kid."

Jason smirked, turning his lance into a sword. "Just wait and see what Percy has in mind."

Percys team

"Jason knows what we like doing," Percy was saying as he walked out of the bushes, brushing his hands off. "We'll do the exact opposite. Piper is most likely guarding the flag. When we get there, take her out, Thor."

Thor nodded. "She will try and stop me?"

"She charmspeaks, and she'll be expecting Annabeth," Percy explained. "But she'll be on defense with Nico."

Nico blinked. "What?"

"He's probably right," Steve cut in, and Thor nodded along. "Bruce is going to be there to try and break defenses."

"That's why I wanted Piper," Percy muttered. "Her charmspeak could've stopped that." He shrugged. "But no matter. Annabeth and Nico on defense." He pointed to Thalia and Natasha. "Can I trust you two to guard the flag?"

Thalia nodded, looking confident. "Jason may be my little bro, but he's not getting this."

Natasha smirked. "You bet."

Percy turned to Steve and Leo. "Distractions. Do anything you have. But if you do run into any defensive people, knock them out."

They both nodded their agreement.

Rachel

Rachel looked at the holographic map she had pulled up. She saw the banners light up in their positions, then saw a dove on an orange background and a purple hawk by the red banner, an eagle on a silver background and a black spider by the blue banner. She made a jot down that it was Clint and Piper guarding the red flag, and Thalia and Natasha by the blue one.

A gold triangle on a red background showed up a few hundred yards off of the red flag in one direction, and a diamond on a purple background showed up the same distance away on the opposite side. So that meant Stark were on defense. Her eyes widened when she saw the owl on an orange background and a skull on an orange background by the blue flag. Percy had to be serious if he had Annabeth and Nico on defense.

Two other teams popped up on the red side; one was Jason's eagle on a purple background and the skull and diamond set on purple that was Hazel, and the other team had a bloody spear on a purple background and a green fist. That meant Frank and Bruce were another team. She made those notes, then saw the blue team. A trident on an orange background greeted her eyes, along with a silver warhammer. Thor had been placed with Percy, then. A few hundred yards off were a fireball on an orange background and a red and white striped star. Leo and Steve had been put together.

Rachel's eyes gaze swept both the red and the blue teams as their faces showed up next. She shook her head in amazement. "This is going to be interesting," she thought out loud.

LINE BREAK

Leo stood on one side of the boundary lines, standing tall on a rock by a tree, hoping the shadows hid him. He peeked around. Percy and Thor were up in the trees, waiting patiently. At least, Thor was. Percy kept shuffling around, trying to get comfortable. Steve was just fine on the other side.

Next, he tried to peer into the other side of the forest. He could see Frank easily. He could see Bruce sort of on the other side. He couldn't figure out who else would probably make a run for their flag: Jason most likely. There hadn't been any mention on where Clint would be, so he had to be careful.

Finally, he heard Rachel's voice blare through the forests. "All right, guys, just remember, I may not be Chiron, but I am watching every single move you make."

"Get on with it!" Percy barked, and everyone within listening distance chuckled.

"Fine, fine, Kelp Head," Rachel muttered. "May the gods be with you all!"

A bell chimed, and Jason suddenly leaped through the trees. There was the sound of metal sailing through air, and Steve's shield hit Jason straight in the chest. The praetor stumbled, and the shield boomeranged back onto Steve's arm as the super soldier took off into the opposite forest. Percy catapulted over his back and took off as well with Thor. Leo jumped, too, but as Frank started charging and morphing into a bear, he changed targets. As the big guy got closer, Leo summoned a fireball and hurled it at Frank. The Roman immediately turned into an eagle to dodge. "No fair!" Leo called out, reaching into his tool pouch. He brought out a vial of Greek fire. As Frank came around to get him again, Leo threw. Frank started to dodge again, but Leo threw another fireball. It caught the Greek fire vial, and the explosion literally shook the earth. He heard Frank's startled caw, and thought that the guy was done for. However, as he ran over, he saw that Frank had only been knocked unconscious. He looked up at the sound of a cannon being fired, and saw one of the eight red lights on the scoreboard flicker out. Frank was out of the game.

He looked up, hearing thunder crack. He didn't wait to see if it was coming from Jason, Thalia, or Thor. He jumped over Frank and ran into enemy territory.

Hazel heard the cannon fire, and saw the red light go out. Her jaw dropped, and she clutched her spatha tighter. Who could've been taken out first? It made her worry.

She heard a click in her ear, one of the earwigs - that was what Tony had called it, right? - Tony had given each team member. "Hazel?" Tony's voice asked.

"I'm still here," Hazel whispered, crouching lower in the bushes. "Did you hear or see what happened?"

"I only heard a huge explosion," Tony replied. "Bruce?"

"I'm good, Tony," Bruce's breathless voice replied, getting harsher. "I'll be going in in a few."

"Good. Zhang?"

No answer. Stark's breath hitched. "Frank?" she whispered.

Still no answer. "Styx," he cursed. "Frank's been taken out."

He heard a twig snap, then a familiar voice said her name. "Sorry, Stark."

His head snapped up, and he saw Leo's impish face as another fireball appeared in his hand. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, raised his arm, and charged. Leo spun out of the way, slamming a fireball at their feet. They both sailed away, and as they landed, Hazel heard a loud roar that sounded inhuman. The hairs on the back of her neck raised.

The Hulk had joined the game.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she heard the Hulk roar. "By the gods . . . "

I can handle him," Nico said, standing. He stuck his sword in the ground, and a few zombies climbed out. "Go for the others."

Annabeth nodded, putting on her invisibility cap. She darted off further into the woods, taking her knife as she went. She saw the Hulk crash past, and heard his surprised roar as he was attacked by the zombies. "Hey, Green Giant!" Nico shouted at him. "Pick on people your own size!"

Annabeth chuckled, then ducked down as she saw a glint of gold armor. Jason and Hazel had begun picking their way through the forest. She smiled, then took off at a run back towards their flag. If Nico had the Hulk covered, then she'd help out give the red team a personal welcome to their home.

Four cannons went off simultaneously, and Annabeth looked up at the board. Two red lights flickered and died, and so did two of the blue lights. She heard the dying roar of the Hulk, and sighed. Nico had done his part. Did that mean he was the one down on the blue team? And who was the other?

LINE BREAK

Jason looked up, hearing the next cannon. Yet another red light flickered out. He frowned. That meant there were only four left on the red team, but a whopping six on the blue. How was it six?

He cut off as Hazel tapped his shoulder, nodding up ahead. He could see the glitter of sea green. He smirked. "Do you or I go in to get it?" he whispered.

"How about neither of you get it?"

Jason had just enough time to somersault away from a silver arrow shot at him. Thalia jumped down from the trees, dropping her bow and taking her spear. Brother and sister started clashing together, and Natasha materialized from wherever she had been hiding and had disarmed Hazel somehow. The two were rolling on the ground, each trying to breach the other's defenses. The sound of a cannon made both Jason and Thalia look up, but a blue light went out, and Hazel staggered away from the unconscious Natasha. Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head, though, and the next cannon went off, along with a red light, and Annabeth appeared, her invisibility cap in one hand, a tree branch in the other.

Jason swallowed. "This just got a whole lot harder."

Percy, Thor, and Leo looked up at the sound of the cannon, and they grinned when they saw that three red team members remained, and there were five of them left. Percy looked at Leo. "Go around on the opposite side. We'll come from this side."

Leo nodded and took off running into the bushes. Percy and Thor started a few moments later, then Leo let out a startled yelp. The cannon went off a few seconds later, and so did one of the blue lights.

Percy and Thor looked at each other, eyes wide. "That makes me worried."

Thor nodded. "Me too."

He looked up as another cannon went off, and another blue light went out. Percy swallowed, gripping his sword tighter. "It's three to three," he whispered.

Thor nodded. "Let's be careful, Percy."

They approached as quietly as they could, and Percy started feeling . . . stronger. A few moments later, he heard Piper whispering, "Take your hat off, Annabeth. Take it - "

And he saw her. Thor did, too, because he stood, swung his hammer, and threw it. Piper looked down from her perch in the trees and screamed just before Mjolnir hit her in the chest. She went crashing to the floor, and her cannon went off.

Percy felt a tug in his gut, then whipped the water from the creek up around Thor as one of Clint's black arrows came from the trees. Thor summoned Mjolnir again and flew up to crash into Clint. His bow went flying, and Percy snagged the banner from the trees.

"Go!" Thor shouted, and Percy did. He jumped over the fallen Leo, and a few yards a later, he recognized Hazel slumped on the ground. No one was there to meet him as he went over he border.

Rachel's voice came over the intercom. "At ease, heroes!"

The training room returned to normal, and Percy keeled over, his adrenaline giving way as he realized just how exhausted he was. He heard startled shouts, and Jason and Thalia dropped from their sky battle. Jason stood up and grinned at Percy. "Good game, Jackson."

Percy grinned, holding up the banner as it turned to a look-alike of the one Thalia had been guarding. "You too, Grace."

REYNA POV

I hear bells ringing in my head as awaken.

I hear voices talking.

 _"It seems our heroes wore themselves out. Its attack time."_

What was going on? I wanted to open my eyes to see who was talking and where I was. But I didn't want them to know I was awake.

 _"It's the perfect time. Half of them are in the infirmary, my lady."_

There was silence and I started getting anxious. What id they knew I was awake?

 _"Attack."_

The last voice sends shivers down my back. I pray to Jupiter that Jason and Percy are prepared and safe.


End file.
